


Quarantotto anni, dieci ore e diciassette secondi

by Flan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: Connor si sedette per terra con le gambe incrociate e la neve sotto il suo corpo.Erano passati quarantotto anni, dieci ore e diciassette secondi da quando era stato prodotto e la CyberLife lo aveva mandato nel mondo per compiere la sua missione.





	Quarantotto anni, dieci ore e diciassette secondi

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction scritta per il Calendario dell'Avvento di Fanwriter.it (https://www.facebook.com/notes/fanwriterit/calendario-dellavvento-2018/2122367861410438/)
> 
> Questa è la prima fanfiction che pubblico su Detroit e non poteva non essere angst. Vi giuro, io amo il Natale, ma non so perché caccia fuori sempre la mia voglia di scrivere robe tristi.  
> In verità, non è comunque la prima che scrivo, ho in cantiere una pseudo long che dovrei pubblicare in questi giorni (domani, probabilmente).  
> Purtroppo la fanfiction non è betata, spero possiate perdonarmi e che non ci siano enormi strafalcioni (eventualmente provvederò a beterla in un prossimo futuro).  
> Grazie in anticipo per essere qui <3 (E se siete fan della Hank/Connor mi farebbe un sacco piacere parlare!)

Connor si sedette per terra con le gambe incrociate e la neve sotto il suo corpo.

Erano passati quarantotto anni, dieci ore e diciassette secondi da quando era stato prodotto e la CyberLife lo aveva mandato nel mondo per compiere la sua missione.

Poi, però, c’era stata la rivoluzione, gli androidi avevano vinto e lui si era innamorato di un umano dopo aver confermato il suo essere deviante.  
Quarantotto anni ben vissuti, in fondo. C’era chi ne aveva visti molti di meno.

“Sai,” cominciò, “ti ho portato una cioccolata calda. Al cocco, la tua preferita. Non so bene come tu faccia a gradire queste cose così caloriche, ma sono sicuro che andrà bene,” allungò il bicchiere, appoggiandolo di fronte a sé.

“L’ho presa nella caffetteria qui vicino, la tua preferita. Ci lavora il figlio di quel tuo amico, quello delle scommesse, ora. Penso che sia fidanzato con un androide, sai? Lo vedo ogni giorno al bancone e tra loro c’è una bella intesa. Sembrano carini… mi ricordano un po’ me e te.”

Connor fece una pausa. Faceva particolarmente freddo e i suoi sensori erano attivi. Si strinse le ginocchia al petto. Certo, essere seduti sulla neve non aiutava.

“In città hanno messo le luci di Natale, ci sono già decorazioni ovunque. Credo di poter affermare con assoluta certezza che questo è il mio periodo dell’anno preferito, sai? Ti ho anche fatto un regalo, so che ti piacerà,” aprì la borsa e ne tirò fuori un maglione rosso con delle renne.

“Mi sono chiesto se non fosse più carino quello con l’albero di Natale, ma ho deciso che il rosso è un colore più idoneo del verde per te, non credi?”

Connor lo appoggiò di fronte a sé, accanto al bicchiere con la cioccolata calda.

Rimase in silenzio. Quando nevicava i rumori della città cambiavano: tutto era soffice, ovattato, silenzioso. Era come se il tutto si trasformasse in una realtà parallela, qualcosa di simile al paradiso.

Inoltre, la neve era bellissima, o almeno, a Connor piaceva da morire.

“Sai Hank, io non credo di poter continuare. So che tu me lo hai chiesto, che mi hai implorato di non farlo, ma non posso più farcela,” abbassò lo sguardo e cambiò posizione, mettendosi sulle ginocchia e avvertendo tutto il freddo scorrere lungo i suoi circuiti.

“Ho provato e riprovato ogni giorno a svegliarmi e a dirmi che hai ragione, che vale la pena continuare. Ho provato a camminare per la città, a guardare la gioia negli occhi delle coppie e dei bambini, ho provato ad appendere una lettera nell’albero di Natale al centro di Detroit chiedendo di recuperare la voglia di farcela, ma… non ci riesco più.”

Connor si fece avanti, trascinandosi sulle ginocchia. Le lacrime cominciarono a scorrere sul suo volto e cominciò a tremare. Si cinse le braccia intorno al corpo, mentre i fiocchi di neve riprendevano a cadere sul suo viso.

“Spero che tu possa perdonarmi. Sono passati tredici anni, diciotto ore e undici secondi da quando non ci sei più. Io voglio soltanto rivederti.”

Accarezzò la lapide di fronte a sé, spostò il bicchiere di cioccolata - ormai fredda - e lo posizionò al fianco di essa e vi appoggiò sopra il maglione, coprendola.

“So che i fiori non ti piacciono, per questo ti ho fatto questi ultimi regali. Spero che tu possa gradirli comunque. So che lo avresti fatto, se tu fossi stato qui.”

Le lacrime cominciarono a scorrere più velocemente, susseguendosi a singhiozzi.

“Per questo Natale, io voglio soltanto rivederti,” mormorò, stringendosi alla pietra fredda di fronte a sé.

“Adesso, Hank, lascerò che i miei sensori si spengano. Mi spegnerò qui, accanto a te, nella speranza che non gettino il mio corpo in una discarica. Ho lasciato un biglietto, a casa, dove chiedevo di essere seppellito qui. Non credo lo faranno, visto che non posso decompormi,” Connor aprì la giacca, si alzò il maglione e portò una mano all’altezza dello stomaco, staccandosi la pompa  che regolava il flusso del thirium nel suo corpo. La posizionò sopra la tomba, al centro.

“Se non altro, mi auguro… che lascino almeno questo.”

Qualche perdita di sangue blu macchiò il candore della neve.

“Tra un minuto e nove secondi mi spegnerò, Hank. Sarò felice di rivederti di nuovo. Ti sei sempre chiesto se androidi e umani finissero nello stesso posto, io mi auguro di sì.”

_Un minuto._

“Una volta mi hai chiesto se avessi paura di morire…”

_Cinquantotto secondi._

“Al tempo ne avevo, anche se non riuscii a risponderti come avrei voluto…”

_Quarantasette secondi._

“Poi però ho cominciato ad avere più paura per la tua vita, che per la mia…”

_Quarantatré secondi._

“E ora, ora non ho paura di morire…”

_Quaranta secondi._

“Se la mia vita è valsa qualcosa, Hank, è perché ho avuto la fortuna di conoscerti.”

_Trentasette secondi._

“Scusami se non sono stato l’androide migliore del mondo…”

_Trenta secondi._

“Ma tu hai dato un senso a tutto, mi hai insegnato tutto…”

_Ventiquattro secondi._

“Specialmente ad amare.”

_Venti secondi._

“So che ti arrabbierai, quando ci vedremo.”

_Quindici secondi._  
“Ma ti prego, capiscimi. So che puoi farlo.”

_Dieci secondi._

“Adesso lo so chi sono. Mi hai chiesto anche questo, una volta. Ma ora lo so. Ora so chi sono e per questo, non c’è bisogno che io viva ancora.”

_Otto secondi._

“Sono l’androide che ha amato l’umano.”

_Cinque secondi._

“ _Connor Anderson… suona bene._ Me lo dicesti il giorno dopo il nostro matrimonio.”

_Tre secondi._

Connor sorrise, finalmente sereno.

“Buon Natale, Hank.”

_Spegnimento in corso._

 

Chiuse gli occhi e rimase con la testa appoggiata alla lapide e le braccia intorno ad essa. Il suo corpo si spense, mentre la neva cadeva ancora su di lui e sul biocomponente appoggiato lì vicino.

 

_Immersa nella luce, una figura si voltò verso di lui, sorridente._

_“Hank.”_

_“Bentornato a casa, Connor.”_

**Author's Note:**

> La fine potete interpretarla come volete. Nella mia testa, si sono trovati in una specie di luogo "comune", un paradiso, un posto mentale. A voi la scelta.  
> E umh... buone feste?  
> (Non odiatemi <3)


End file.
